SAD PROMISE (HunHan Ver)
by HunHanCherry1220
Summary: Di gelap malam kita kan bertemu,menyinari cahaya yang tak mau mengerti. Di gelap malam kita sepasang bayangan,tapi cinta yang kau beri terangi jiwa ku. Maafkan aku - Oh sehoon/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

\- PROLOGUE -

Judul : Sad Pomise

Rated : T+ ato bisa jadi M (mungkin)

Cast : HunHan &amp; Others

Genre : Angst (?) Romance (?) Mollayoo!

Chaptered : 1/?

Author : Hanna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan milik Hanna,tapi nie FF bkinan Hanna key!

Ini FF lumayan lama juga mendekam di fb dengan Cast HunHong.. kkkk Selamat membacaaaaa...

LET'S GOOOO!

222222222H222222222

Matahari memang hangat tapi tak bisa menghangatkan ku hingga kedasar hati ku, Bulan begitu terang namun tak kuasa menerangi relung jiwa ku yang gelap.

Yang ku rasa hanya kekosongan, kehampa'an, kesakitan yang menggerogoti tubuh ku hingga membuat ku tak dapat merasakan apa pun selain.. Kekakuan di sekujur tubuh ini! Bahkan itu yang kurasakan selama hidup ku 5 tahun belakangan ini.

Seseorang mengatakan 'menangis lah maka itu akan membuat mu lega' tapi berakhir dengan rasa pening di kepala ku.

Orang bilang 'kau hanya perlu berteriak untuk meluapkan emosi mu' tapi itu membuat ku merasakan seperti menelan batu sesudahnya.

Ada yang berkata pada ku 'Kau bisa memukul samsak yang berisi butiran pasir dalam kantung sepuas mu' namun apa yang ku dapat? Itu hanya akan membuat ku merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuh ku.

Tidak ada!

Yah.. Tidak ada yang mau mengenal bahkan perduli pada ku, hanya segelintir orang yang mau menatap ku.

Bahkan Ibu ku sendiri tak mengakui ku sebagai anak. Hey, bahkan umur ku baru 15 tahun kala itu dan Kau! Ibu yang telah melahirkan ku, Memfitnah ku atas pembunuhan Ayah ku sendiri.

Hell no!

Aku tau semua rencana busuk mu, agar semua harta Ayah jatuh pada mu, lalu Kau bawa pergi bersama Pria tambun yang bau itu.

Dan aku bersyukur saat mengetahui kematian mu, Ibu ku tersayang.

Oh Sehun-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ektasi, Minuman keras, Heroin, Rokok dan Ganja itu adalah asupan ku hampir setiap harinya.

Dulu.. Yah itu dulu sebelum aku di adopsi sebuah keluarga dari kalangan jetset.

Dulu aku hanya seorang anak pelacur berumur 10 tahun yang sering mengantarkan pesanan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta ria di club malam tempat Ibu ku bekerja.

Suatu hari saat aku menginjak usia 12 tahun aku mulai berani mencoba hal-hal yang berbau negatif, Menjadikan candu bagi ku.

Hampir 4 tahun aku menjalaninya, hingga Ibu ku tau dan Ia menangis seraya memukul dadanya meminta ma'af kepada mendiang Ayah ku karena menjerumuskan ku ke jalan yang salah.

Saat itu aku sadar bahwa Aku sungguh keterlaluan dan pada kala itu datang seorang paruh baya yang masih tampak tampan di usia tuanya menawari ku hidup bagai Putra Mahkota karena Ia tak memiliki cucu Laki-laki yang kelak akan mewarisi seluruh hartanya.

Semua identitas ku di manipulasi hingga sekecil apa pun itu yang kelak akan menjadi bumerang dalam hidup ku.

Hahahhaaa.. Lucu bukan? Tapi aku kesulitan dalam hal percintaan, Cih! Begitu banyak pria atau wanita yang hanya mengincar uang kakek ku.

Yang seperti itu buang saja!

Tapi aku bersyukur sekarang aku memiliki keluarga lengkap dan mempunyai marga tentunya juga hidup yang layak bak Pangeran.

Xi Luhan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Ini ff baru yang Hanna janjikan kekekeee..  
Ini masih prologue, Ini ff pertama Hanna bkin unk dunia malam dan Hanna sangat berterima kasih ma (Kak Tika a.k.a Tmarionlie) yang dah ngasih pencerahan di kala bnyaknya ketidak tahuan Hanna tentang dunia gelap(?) Dan kakak hanna di grup sekalian eeaaa.. wkwkwkwkk

Oke..  
Berminat? Lanjut?  
Atau Delete? 


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Sad Pomise

Rated : T+ ato bisa jadi M (mungkin)

Cast : HunHan &amp; Others

Genre : Angst (?) Romance (?) Mollayoo!

Chaptered : 1/?

Author : Hanna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan milik Hanna,tapi nie FF bkinan Hanna key!

Ini FF lumayan lama juga mendekam di fb dengan Cast HunHong.. kkkk Selamat membacaaaaa...

LET'S GOOOO!

222222222H222222222

Matahari memang hangat tapi tak bisa menghangatkan ku hingga kedasar hati ku, bulan begitu terang namun tak kuasa menerangi relung jiwa ku yang gelap.

Yang ku rasa hanya kekosongan, kehampa'an, kesakitan yang menggerogoti tubuh ku hingga membuat ku tak dapat merasakan apa pun selain.. Kekakuan di sekujur tubuh ini! Bahkan itu yang kurasakan selama hidup ku lima tahun belakangan ini.

Seseorang mengatakan 'menangis lah maka itu akan membuat mu lega' tapi berakhir dengan rasa pening di kepala ku.

Orang bilang 'kau hanya perlu berteriak untuk meluapkan emosi mu' tapi itu membuat ku merasakan seperti menelan batu sesudahnya.

Ada yang berkata pada ku 'Kau bisa memukul samsak yang berisi butiran pasir dalam kantung sepuas mu' namun apa yang ku dapat? Itu hanya akan membuat ku merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuh ku.

Tidak ada!

Yah.. Tidak ada yang mau mengenal bahkan perduli padaku, hanya segelintir orang yang mau menatap ku.

Bahkan Ibu ku sendiri tak mengakui ku sebagai anak. Hey, bahkan umur ku baru 15 tahun kala itu dan Kau! Ibu yang telah melahirkan ku, Memfitnah ku atas pembunuhan Ayah ku sendiri.

Hell no!

Aku tau semua rencana busuk mu, agar semua harta Ayah jatuh pada mu, lalu Kau bawa pergi bersama Pria tambun yang bau itu.

Dan aku bersyukur saat mengetahui kematian mu, Ibu ku tersayang.

Oh Sehoon-

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

'Ektasi, minuman keras,heroin, rokok dan ganja itu adalah asupanku hampir setiap harinya.

Dulu.. Yah itu dulu sebelum aku di adopsi sebuah keluarga dari kalangan jetset.

Dulu aku hanya seorang anak pelacur berumur 10 tahun yang sering mengantarkan pesanan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta ria di club malam tempat Ibu ku bekerja.

Suatu hari saat aku menginjak usia 12 tahun aku mulai berani mencoba hal-hal yang berbau negatif, Menjadikan candu bagi ku.

Hampir empat tahun aku menjalaninya, hingga Ibu ku tau dan Ia menangis seraya memukul dadanya meminta ma'af kepada mendiang Ayah ku karena menjerumuskan ku ke jalan yang salah.

Saat itu aku sadar bahwa 'Aku' sungguh keterlaluan dan pada kala itu datang seorang paruh baya yang masih tampak tampan di usia tuanya menawari ku hidup bagai Putra Mahkota karena Ia tak memiliki cucu Laki-laki yang kelak akan mewarisi seluruh hartanya.

Semua identitas ku di manipulasi hingga sekecil apa pun itu yang kelak akan menjadi bumerang dalam hidup ku.

Hahahhaaa.. Lucu bukan? Tapi aku kesulitan dalam hal percintaan. Cih! Begitu banyak pria atau wanita yang hanya mengincar uang kakek ku.

Yang seperti itu buang saja!

Tapi aku bersyukur sekarang aku memiliki keluarga lengkap dan mempunyai marga tentu juga hidup yang layak bak Pangeran.

Xi Luhan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit tan melihat ke sisi sampingnya yang kini tengah terisi seorang pria lain berkulit putih nan atletis.

" Hey kawan! Apa kau ingin mencoba sesuatu? "

Tanyanya berbisik seraya menyodorkan satu gelas Wine keluaran 1947 itu.

" Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya saat minuman itu mengecap indera perasa mu,bukan? "

Ujarnya lagi, tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari sang empunya yang duduk di samping pria tan tersebut.

" Dan.. Cessstt... Kau akan ketagihan dengan pil ini, " Lagi. Pria itu seakan tak menyerah untuk menawarkan beberapa pil ektasi kehadapan Pria albino yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

" ... "

" Kau bisa melupakan kesedihan mu dengan ini, kau akan di bawanya terbang melayang bagai di surga, "

Masih dengan usahanya untuk menjual barang-barang terlarang kini sebuah serbuk juga rokok yang mengandung bahan yang akan membuat sarap-sarap otak putus, Ia sodorkan pada pemuda dengan setelan t-shirt hitam tersebut.

Sedikit melirik ketika namja tan itu mengatakan 'Kau bisa melupakan kesedihan mu', Si pemuda tan menyeringai.

Ia begitu tau orang-orang seperti pria tampan di sebelahnya.

Tinggal pilih.. Neraka atau Surga?

Oh Sehoon. Namja kelewat putih itu menatap pemuda tan di samping kirinya dengan pandangan 'Apa kau sering merasakannya?'

Seperti mengerti pemuda tan itu terkekeh pelan dan menjawab.

" Jangan tanyakan aku, Apa aku sering merasakannya? Karena aku memang sering mengisap itu. "

" Oh kawan, jangan bilang kau masih anak polos yang tak tau barang-barang ini. "

Ucapan itu begitu terdengar meremehkan Sehun, Ia mendesis tak suka saat telinganya mendengar sebuah kata yang Ia benci 'anak polos'.

" Ck! Apa itu benar-benar ampuh? "

Tanya Sehun menunjuk serbuk putih bernama heroin dengan jari telunjuknya, Ia mulai penasaran dengan barang-barang yang di suguhkan Pria tan ini.

" Yah, Tentu saja! Kau bisa memanggil ku Kim Jongin atau Kai.. Terserah mana yang kau mau? "

Kai nama Pemuda tan itu dengan percaya diri mengepuk dada Sehun sok akrab seakan-akan mengatakan 'Kau bisa percaya padaku'.

Sehun hampir meraih serbuk putih bak tepung yang berada di tangan Kai namun naas bunyi sirine mobil Polisi terdengar, Kai langsung berlari setelah meninggalkan kartu namanya di atas meja.

Penyergapan Polisi begitu cepat menyebar, orang-orang yang sedang berpesta ria dengan berbagai macam barang terlarang lari tunggang langkang seperti di kejar si jago merah dari arah belakang.

Sedangkan Sehun, Ia hanya keluar setelah melalui berbagai pemeriksaan dari pihak kepolisian, karena Ia tak ikut berpesta layaknya orang-orang gila tadi.

Sehun berjalan ke arah taman kota yang cukup sepi ah! Tidak memang sepi, Karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.30 KST.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang yang ada di taman kota menatap langit yang malam itu penuh bintang. Indah.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian Ia memperluas arah pandangnya hingga membuatnya mengerjit sesaat melihat seorang, entah itu Pria atau Wanita karena tubuhnya di tutupi dengan mantel tebal berbulu berwarna coklat. Orang dengan syal merah itu berdiri menengadah ke arah langit.

Bukan hanya itu, seseorang itu juga bersenandung pelan sembari menatap langit malam.

' Apa yang Ia lakukan?' pikir Sehun

Sehun mulai tertarik kemudian beranjak berjalan ke tempat seseorang yang Ia kira wanita itu berada untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya.

" Twinkle - Twinkle little St- Huh? "

Merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya,Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya dan berbalik dengan wajah mengerut keheranan.

Karena yang Ia temui pria tampan dengan hidung bangirnya tengah mengikuti pergerakannya, menatap langit.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Tanyanya pelan dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Tak menjawab, Sehun malah balik menanyai seorang yang di perkirakan Sehun seorang gadis.

Ia di buat melongo dengan mata bulatnya, Ia agak bingung. 'Bukankah aku yang bertanya?' batinnya.

" Y-Yah.. Aku bertanya! Kenapa kau balik bertanya pada ku? "

Bibir pink itu mengerucut imut,merajuk kearah pria dengan mata musang di hadapannya.

" Tidak! Nona, Apa sebegitu menariknya bintang itu? "

Ah.. Ia mulai mengerti akan maksud Pria albino ini. Tunggu! Nona! Sepertinya ada yang harus di luruskan di sini.

" Hei, Tuan! Kau orang keseribu yang memanggil ku dengan panggilan yang di khususkan untuk para wanita, "

Mendengus. Ia menatap tajam Sehun seakan-akan mengintimidasi walau sebenarnya malah terkesan imut di mata pria muda Oh ini.

" Lagi pula! Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu dan kau sudah memperlihatkan kesan yang buruk terhadap ku! " Kesal. Tentu~ siapa pria tulen yang ingin di sebut nona? Meski pun tak di pungkiri Ia memiliki wajah yang terbilang kelewat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria manly.

" Ah! Kau Pria.. Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang Pria, Sungguh! "

Sehun berujar santai, Ia nampak tak peduli dengan raut wajah pria cantik di depannya.

" Shit! Aku tampan! Bukan cantik. "

Pria cantik itu berniat untuk pergi sebelum lengan kekar menahannya, kemudian tak terasa dan begitu cepat pria berkulit nyaris albino itu mendaratkan bibir mungilnya tepat di atas lips pria cantik tersebut kemudian berlari sebelum sebuah teriakan menggema di taman kota yang sepi.

" YAKH! MATI KAU! "

Serunya marah nafasnya naik turun menahan emosi. Perlu di ketahui, itu adalah First kissnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya Sehun kembali mendatangi club malam yang kemarin Ia kunjungi kemudian memasukinya. Ia sedang kalut sekarang ini,ternyata Ibunya meninggalkan begitu banyak hutang pada para lintah darat.

Dentuman music memekakkan telinga begitu terdengar di penjuru ruangan, ada banyak orang yang berdendang ria kemudian meliuk-liukan badannya tanpa arah layaknya orang ke setanan.

Aroma alkohol juga asap rokok dimana-dimana keremangan di dalam ruangan menambah suasana orang-orang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang merusak moral.

Di ujung sana terlihat pria tampan berkulit tan sedang menyesap rokok dengan begitu nikmat di temani beberapa kupu-kupu malam yang membelai tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Ia terlihat begitu antusias begitu melihat pria albino dengan pakaian casualnya menghampirinya, tatapannya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kursi di depan namja tan bernama Kai tersebut. Kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok untuk coba-coba hingga suara batuk kecil terdengar karena Ia tak terbiasa dengan itu.

" Hai kawan, kau terlalu kuat mengisap benda itu, "

Kai sok terlihat simpati dengan kikikkan geli menyertainya. 'Pria polos' batin Kai menyeringai.

" Pelan-pelan saja~ dan nikmati sensasinya menusuk paru-paru mu, "

Kai memberi sebuah contoh setelah kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya, Ia mengulum sebelah telinga wanita 'Bitch' tersebut yang kemudian mengundang erangan dari sang empunya.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas menyesap lintingan rokok penuh ganja sesuai contoh yang di berikan.

" Kawan, Bagaimana dengan tawaran ku kemarin? Aku yakin kau kesini karena kau tertarik dengan tawaran ku, "

Kai menyeringai senang, Ia akan mendapat korban baru yang mendatangkan uang untuknya.

" Yah! Ku akui itu. "

Setelahnya Sehun hanya bungkam menyesap sisa rokoknya yang sudah kurang dari setengahnya. Sehun menikmati ini.

" Baiklah, yang ini gratis untuk mu! "

Kai menyodorkan sebotol cocktail juga pil ekstasi yang di sambut ringan oleh Sehun.

Meneguk pil ekstasi sekaligus cocktail secara bersamaan, cherry merah yang berdiam manis di dasar gelas Ia biarkan di sana.

Sehun merasa semua terasa ringan, Ia benar-benar melayang dengan fantasy liarnya. Semua bayang-bayang ke indahan di suguhkan kehadapannya. Ia merasa senang tanpa sedih melanda.

Ia menuangkan sebotol minuman beralkohol tinggi lainnya seperti whisky juga Wine yang Ia satukan. 'Wow apa Ia ingin mati dalam sekejap?' Kai memandang Sehun cukup horor,melihat bahwa sebagai pemula Oh Sehoon begitu berlebihan.

" Hai kawan, bagaimana rasanya? "

" Hahhaaa hik hahaa hik Ini hik benar-ben hik ar luar biasa hik.. "

Suara mendayu dengan berat keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, Ia melangkah berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pening.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

" Cih! Kau anak kurang ajar, Beraninya kau membunuh ayah mu sendiri! "

.

" Memalukan! Siapa kau melarang ku untuk pergi ke club malam, eoh? "

.

" Eom-ma "

" Aku bukan Eomma mu, aku hanya ingin harta ayah mu! "

.

" Sehun-a... Appa membawakan makanan kesukaan mu, "

" Appa! "

.

" Jagoan Appa sudah besar eoh! Dapat nilai berapa? "

" A+ Appa! "

" Good boy.. "

.

.

Bayangan demi bayangan kelamnya bermunculan seperti slide, Sehun mengerang meremas rambutnya. Ini begitu menyakitkan dengan eporia yang menyenangkan sekaligus.

Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibirnya. Sumpah serapah juga tangis tanpa sadar Ia ungkapkan tak menyadari seorang pria cantik sejak tadi mengikutinya tanpa sengaja, Saat Sehun berjalan di trotoar dan Ia hendak menyebrang.

Pria cantik itu yang kemarin malam menatap miris kepada Pria tampan yang masih meracau tidak jelas.

Bruk

Uhuk

Hoooeeekk

Uhuk

Hoooeekk

Bruussh

Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya kejalanan, Mendapat hinaan juga sumpah serapah yang orang-orang lontarkan ketika muntahan itu mengenai mereka.

" Ya-Yah! Apa yang terjadi pada mu? "

Pria cantik itu menghampiri Sehun, membopong tubuh lemah Sehun dengan melingkarkan lengan ke lehernya.

Dengan susah payah pria mungil berparas cantik itu menanggung beban berat tubuh Sehun yang tidaklah ringan.

" Kau tau, Kau sedang menyusahkan orang lain, "

" ... "

" Jangan merasa kau bagai semut di kalangan para gajah, kenapa kau mabuk? "

Hening..

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kini telah jauh pria berparas ayu itu melangkah entah mengapa Ia merasa bodoh ketika mengingat Ia tak tau dimana pemuda tampan itu tinggal.

Hanya dengan menepuk dahi dan berseru 'Bodoh' yang tertuju padanya, Hingga memaksa Ia untuk membawa namja bangir itu ke tempat dimana Ia tinggal, Memanggil taxi karena Ia sungguh kelelahan, meminta sang supir untuk menolongnya mengambil alih tubuh Sehun yang kini terlelap bagai bayi. Cih!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Sinar matahari menusuk kedalam ruangan dengan berbagai aksesorise berbentuk rusa di dalamnya, Sehun pria itu membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ini bukan kediamannya.

Melirik namja yang tertidur memeluk lengannya. Sedetik kemudian Ia terdiam kemudian melengkungkan senyumnya, mengingat ini pertama kalinya Ia merasa hatinya sedamai ini. Pria dengan kecantikan di atas wanita itu menawarkan pundaknya untuk menjadi sandaran Sehun malam itu lalu tanpa di perintah mereka melakukan ciuman panas yang berakhir dengan Sehun yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sehun berpikir 'apa arti ciuman mereka kemarin?'

" Ugh! Kau sudah bangun? "

Pria mungil bermata rusa itu bersuara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

" Uhm.. "

" Ah! Begitu.. Aku kira kau mungkin banyak masalah, Kau bisa mengatakannya pada ku, "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, "

Pria itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sehun yang menurutnya pelit dalam hal berkata itu.

" Emm.. Tuan wajah datar, bisakah kau melepaskan aku? "

Oh yah.. Sehun juga baru ingat Ia bukan hanya menangis di pundak namja ini tapi juga memeluk pinggangnya.

" O-oh.. Ma'af, Non- "

" A-a a~ panggil aku Luhan bukan Nona, Mengerti Tuan wajah datar! "

" Dan kau juga harus berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan wajah datar, Aku punya nama! "

Sergah Sehun tak suka. Hey, wajah tampan ini di sebut wajah datar, Ia merasa seperti papan seluncur sekarang.

" Apa? "

" Sehun, Oh Sehoon.. Nona bintang! "

Dan berlari sambil terbahak ketika warna merah menjalar keseluruh wajah pria berparas cantik bernama Luhan tersebut.

" YAKH! MATI KAU, OH SEHOON! "

Sayangnya tubuh itu menghilang setelah pintu kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar itu tertutup dengan bunyi bedebum.

" Aish.. siapa dia seenaknya saja memasuki kamar mandi orang tanpa izin. "

Cih! Sepertinya Luhan harus punya rencana jahil untuk pria tampan yang seenak jidatnya memasuki kamar mandi miliknya. Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya keatas,menyeringai jahil.

TBC/Delete?

Okeeeeeyyy... INI CHAPTER I !  
Sebenarnya ini ff lama tahun 2013 ato 2012 gtu.. Hanna cman ngubah sedikit dari versi yg Hanna buat di fb.. Dan di fb cman baru nyampe chap 3 dan ini udah Hanna gabung chap 1 &amp; 2 dijadiin chap 1 di sini kekekkee

Hanna sebenarnya gak pede ngepublish ini,coz minim'ny pengetahuan tentang dunia malam dan barang-barang 'haram' itu. Hanna nekat buat bikin dan beruntung ada yang ngasih masukan.. Kekekeee itu sangat membantu..

Hanna harap ini gak mengecewakan dan jika ada saran,kritikan yang membangun boleh baget.. Itu supaya memicu hanna buat menjadi yg lebih baik.

BIG THANKS :  
Sukhyu | tchandra07 tc | NoonaLu | kimhanna226 | younlaycious88 | Uchiharuno Rozu | KiranMelodi | sehunhan | egatoti | Guest | Izzycahsli755 | Yhipey | MissDRA | zoldyk | psw7 |

Ada yang gak ke sebut? Klo iya, bisa PM hanna :)  
Hanna mau ucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah Review,Follow &amp; Favorite ff absurd ini.. Kkkk

See You Next Chappie!

REVIEW? 


	3. Chapter 3

-SAD PROMISE-

Judul : Sad Pomise

Rated : T+ ato bisa jadi M (mungkin)

Cast : HunHan &amp; Others

Genre : Angst (?) Romance (?) Mollayoo!

Chaptered : 1/?

Author : Hanna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan milik Hanna,tapi nie FF bkinan Hanna key!

Ini FF lumayan lama juga mendekam di fb dengan Cast HunHong.. kkkk Selamat membacaaaaa...

LET'S GOOOO!

222222222H222222222

Kau datang di saat aku ingin menghancurkan diri ku sendiri

Menawarkan kenyamanan dalam relung batin ku yang dingin

Kau memelukku dan tersenyum hangat

Membuatku terjerat dalam pesona akan ke indahan mu

kau seperti malaikat penyelamat ku...

Sehun-

.

.

Aku tak perduli apa yang di katakan orang

Bahkan saat mereka bilang 'Ia hanya benalu,penghalang jalan masa depan ku'

Aku tak peduli

Meski Ia tak menoleh kepada ku,

Aku akan mengikutinya walau pada akhirnya itu kehancuran untuk ku

Luhan-

.

.

.

.

.

)oOooOo(

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi terdengar suara 'Ouch..Sial' di iringi dengan dengusan sang pemilik. Sebuah 'rake' tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu mengetuk atau lebih jelasnya memukul dengan keras wajah tampan nan rupawan Oh Sehun. Garis Warna merah muncul ke permukaan dari hidung hingga dahinya menampakkan betapa keras alat penggaruk tanah itu menghantam kulit putihnya.

Sang pelaku. Xi Luhan memasang senyum tanpa dosa, menahan tawa di sela-sela kuluman di bibir yang hampir meledak karena adegan barusan membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik.

Tidak sampai di situ saat namja albino itu melangkah Ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, kulit buah yang Ia jejaki terasa licin membuatnya mengaduh lalu merutuki pria cantik dihadapannya itu. Berniat membalas mungkin.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana rasanya saat merasakan tanduk ku, eoh?"

Tak bisa di tahan setelahnya Ia mengeluarkan tawa renyah di iringi dengan menepuk pelan pahanya melampiaskan kesenangan tersendiri saat memberi pelajaran atau pembalasan kepada namja tampan tersebut.

"Oh.. Kau nakal,Nona."

Sehun beranjak bangun menepuk pelan bathdroop yang Ia kenakan kemudian berniat mendekati Luhan, sedang pria cantik dengan kaos polos itu mulai was-was,tawa yang renyah tadi berubah dengan kerutan di dahinya. Oh! Kau mau coba main-main dengan Oh Sehun, kau salah memilih lawan Nona.

"Y-Yah.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Panik. Tentu~ bagaimana tidak, Namja tampan bersurai browni itu tiba-tiba menarik lepas tali bathdrop yang Ia kenakan kemudian mendekat dengan hanya memakai underware saja. Oh Tuhan tolonglah si Puppy manis ini. Kkkk

"Aku.. Ingin lidah ini menjalari di tiap lekuk tubuh mu,cantik!"

Dan berikutnya suara teriakan terdengar di sertai beberapa barang terlempar ke arah Sehun, berlari kesana kemari membuka knop pintu lalu berlalu pergi dari kamarnya sendiri. Aneh! Seperti dunia terbalik, kini Sehun lah yang tertawa puas menggoda pria rusa tersebut. Sedikit peringatan yeah!

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Setelah godaan dan teriakan dari Luhan,Sehun beranjak pergi dan seperti tidak kapok dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal terlarang. Oh Sehun kembali memasuki club malam untuk minum-minum sambil menunggui Kai membawakan barang untuknya. Tentu tau bukan, barang seperti apa yang Sehun maksud?

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hai kawan, Apa kau menunggu ku?"

"Hmmm.."

Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Kai menarik kursi terdekat kemudian mendudukkan diri di atasnya. Tak berapa lama Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong celana depan yang Ia kenakan, Yah! Itu barang yang Sehun maksud.

"Bagaimana dengan barter? Berapa uang yang kau punya?"

Kai melebarkan senyum persahabatan yang menurut Sehun itu sebuah ejekan menantang.

"Berapa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sehun malas Ia mulai menggerakkan jemarinya memasuki kantung celana jeans yang Ia kenakan. Ia hanya berminat pada barang di dalam kantung hitam itu sekarang.

"Baiklah.. Aku beri harga discount! Bagaimana dengan 100.000 won?"

"Deal!"

Satu kantung berisi Pil Ecstasy keluarga dari phenethylamine yang jauh lebih visual dengan lebih stimulan seperti efek hampir semua pada umumnya obat-obatan terlarang. Peningkatan kesadaran indra, perasaan keterbukaan, euforia, empati, cinta, kebahagiaan, kesadaran diri tinggi, rasa kejelasan mental dan meningkatkan apresiasi akan sesuatu. sensasi taktil yang di tingkatkan untuk beberapa pengguna, membuat kontak fisik dengan orang lain lebih menyenangkan.

Dan Sebotol heroin inject Salah satu metode yang paling umum di gunakan adalah melalui suntikan heroin intravena. candu di proses langsung dari ekstrak opium poppy. Ini pada awalnya di ciptakan untuk membantu menyembuhkan orang kecanduan morfin. Setelah melintasi penghalang darah ke otak, yang terjadi segera setelah pengenalan obat ke dalam aliran darah, heroin di ubah menjadi morfin, yang meniru tindakan endorfin, menciptakan rasa kesejahteraan bagi penggunanya. Karakteristik euforia telah di gambarkan sebagai " orgasme " berpusat di usus.

Mungkin orang yang berpikiran waras akan mengganggap para pecandu seperti itu 'Gila' tetapi bagi Seorang Oh Sehun setitik jalan untuk lupa pada Ibunya adalah sebuah keharusan.

Sehun menyodorkan beberapa lembar won untuk barang yang Ia beli.

Kemudian Ia meninggalkan club malam, menunduk di perjalanannya menuju apartement yang Ia tinggali. Memasukan beberapa digit password berbentuk telepon di samping knop pintu setelah bunyi 'kling' Ia memutar knop pintu tersebut memasuki apartement yang tak bisa di bilang sederhana, Ia mendapatkan apartement ini sewaktu sang Ayah masihlah hidup karena hanya ini yang tersisa.

Saat dulu Ibunya mengklaim bahwa seluruh harta waris itu miliknya seutuhnya, yang tersisa hanya sebuah apartement yang memang di berikan oleh mendiang Ayahnya setelah tau kebusukan Ibunya namun sayang nyawa tuan Oh melayang sebelum Tuan Oh Siwon membeberkannya dan menuliskan surat wasiatnya untuk Sehun.

Sejak kematian Ayahnya Sehun di pandang sebelah mata. Cacian makian gerutuan semua hal yang buruk di tujukan untuk Sehun bahkan kematian Ayahnya pun Ia di persalahkan atasnya.

Kelicikan Ibunya masih Ia ingat saat itu Ia masih lah anak remaja tanggung yang berumur 15 tahun. Saat itu Ibunya bercengkrama riang dengan Ayahnya menyeduh teh herbal yang biasa Tuan Oh konsumsi untuk kesehatannya. Sehun di kala itu baru menyelesaikan masa pembelajarannya di sekolah dan berniat menemui Ayahnya,seperti kebiasaannya saat pulang dari sekolah. Menunjukkan nilai yang Ia dapat hasil belajarnya. Namun Ia terdiam membeku serasa kakinya tertahan, Ia terkejut kemudian memilih bersembunyi di balik rak buku milik Ayahnya. Saat tak terhitung lama setelah menenggak minuman itu, Ayahnya mengalami kejang-kejang dengan mata menengadah keatas.

Seorang Pria tambun memasuki kediamannya dengan langkah yang ringan, Ia datang di saat yang tak tepat. Ia tak melihat adanya Sehun yang mengintip di balik rak buku di ruangan kerja tuan Oh. Sesampainya pria tambun itu di dalam, Tuan Oh melirik mantan sekretarisnya tajam di tengah kondisinya yang bisa di katakan sekarat.

Pria paruh baya itu mendekati mengecup bibirnya di hadapan Tuan Oh yang nafasnya tinggal setengah-setengah.

"Siwonnie~ Mengapa kau bodoh sekali eoh? Ini pembalasan ku, untuk masa hidup ku yang suram bersama mu!"

"Orang tua tak tau diri itu menikahkan mu dengan ku! Sedangkan kau.."

Jeda sebentar Ny Oh menarik nafas dalam, mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg di dada dengan penuh emosi dan amarah yang tersirat.

"Kau mencintai Kibum bukan Aku! Bahkan kau membuat Kibum melahirkan anak mu di saat aku tidak bisa mengandung!"

menggebrak meja di hadapannya, sedang Pria tambun yang sudah berumur itu mengelus punggung Ny Oh.

"Cih! Bahkan di saat aku membunuh Kibum, Ia memaafkan ku dengan mudahnya tersenyum dengan manisnya. Dia namja bodoh yang terlalu mencintaimu dan kau membawa buah cinta mu kemari mengatakan Ia yang akan mewarisi semua harta mu! Bagaimana dengan ku,HEH?"

Memang kala itu para tetua Oh memutuskan untuk menikahkan Siwon dengan gadis bernama Maya untuk mempererat hubungan kedua perusahaan. Padahal saat itu Oh Siwon tengah mempunyai kekasih bernama Kibum,pria manis yang bekerja di taman kanak-kanak tersebut telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun lamanya bahkan kini Kibum mengandung hasil buah cintanya bersama Oh Siwon.

Namun apa mau di kata jika pernikahan itu haruslah di jalani,hingga Maya di nyatakan 'mandul'. Kala itu Kibum mengandung usia tujuh bulan dan dengan segala cara Maya menghancurkan hidup Kibum keluarga hingga sahabatnya. Kibum melahirkan dalam keadaan prematur membuat Siwon terpukul kala Kibum meninggalkan dirinya kepada Tuhan namun apa mau di kata nasi sudah jadi bubur setelah Sehun -nama pemberian Kibum- keluar dari inkubator Siwon membawanya ke kediamannya hingga membuat dendam Maya semakin menggunung.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Oh hanya melototkan kedua matanya, cairan merah pekat keluar dari celah mulutnya. Mungkin ginjal, hati, paru dan terakhir otaknya telah lumpuh hanya karena teh herbal yang biasa di seduh Ny Oh. Benarkah hanya teh herbal?

"Rasakan! itulah akibatnya telah menggores luka cinta menjadi dendam, Selamat tinggal Wonnie."

mengecup kening suaminya yang kini mungkin hanya tinggal waktu yang menjemput kematiannya, Kemudian berlalu bersama Pria tambun yang mungkin adalah kekasih dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tuan Oh masih bernafas walau sudah di ujung batas kemampuan. Ia ingat saat menggebrak meja surat kepemilikan Apartemen untuk istrinya itu jatuh, Ia menatap nanar pada surat itu lalu Tuan Oh membubuhkan tanda tangan juga cap jari jempolnya sebagai pengesahan kepemilikan Apartemen mahal atas nama Oh Sehun tersebut. Setelahnya hembusan kecil yang keluar dari hidung menandakan Tuan Oh Siwon kembali kepada tuhan menjemput bahagia melihat senyum Kibum di depannya menutup matanya dan berseru 'Sehun-ah' kemudian semua hilang menjadi kegelapan bagi Sehun yang menemukan Ayahnya tewas di atas surat tanda kepemilikan sebuah Apartement. Sehun melebarkan matanya. Menjadi saksi atas kematian Ayahnya sendiri, tidak mudah baginya. Saat meraih Ayahnya kedalam pangkuan kecilnya. Orang-orang itu entah bagaimana ada di belakangnya.

Beberapa polisi berdatangan memegang erat lengan Sehun menyalahkan anak berusia 15 tahun itu sebagai pelaku atas meninggalnya Sang Presidir Oh Corp dengan metode pembunuhan berencana. Thallium menjadi penyebab meninggalnya tuan Oh yang di campurkan pada minuman teh herbal tersebut.

Thallium adalah racun berbahaya dan sulit terdeteksi karena hasil ekstrak dari rumput laut dan berubah bentuk menjadi cairan yang tidak berwarna, tidak memiliki rasa dan tidak berbau sebagai alat pembunuhan ini. Bahkan sang detektif pun memanggil seorang ahli racun di bidang forensik yang bisa mengidentifikasi racun ini di tubuh tuan Choi. Benar-benar tragis bukan.

Sejak hakim memukul palunya menyatakan Sehun sebagai terdakwa,Ia mendekam di penjara selama 10 tahun, Ia tak punya kemampuan atas keputusan hakim. Ingat! Ia hanya remaja berusia 15 tahun.

Tidak sampai 10 tahun karena 5 tahun kemudian Ia keluar dari sel tahanan seoul, Sehun di beri kabar tentang kematian Ibunya yang bunuh diri karena terbukti melakukan penyelundupan uang beserta pembunuhan berencana atas Ayahnya dan Pria tambun yang ternyata juga di manfaatkan Ibunya bersama hutang yang tak sedikit.

Sehun harus berurusan dengan para lintah darat perbulannya. Namun Ia yang pandai berkelit sering menipu para penagih hutang tersebut.

Sehun hidup dari uang hasil Ia bekerja paruh waktu menjadi kuli pasar mengangkut barang-barang berat untuk di masukkan kedalam truk. Dengan pendapatan Ia perhari melebihi dari cukup karena Sehun hanya tinggal seorang diri.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Sehun merasa bodoh ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi seseorang sedang mengaduh kesakitan begitu Ia menutup pintu. Sehun memutar kembali knop pintunya sekedar meyakinkan bahwa tak ada seseorang atau pun salah satu lintah darat yang akan mengancam dirinya.

Namun bukan sesuatu yang patut di takutkan saat melihat bagaimana pria cantik di hadapannya ini. Beanie berwarna merah hati di padukan Sweater warna senada dengan beanie yang Ia kenakan lalu di bagian dada menyerupai garis zigzag berwarna biru malam serta skinny Jeans dan Sepatu bots menambah kesan Kyute di wajah bak bayi tersebut.

"Hai, Tuan wajah datar!" Cengirnya kikuk.

Bersembunyi tiada guna jika kesempatan tak di temukan di detik-detik Ia beranjak pergi karena pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan pahatan sempurna itu.

"Nona bintang yang suka menguntit," Cibir Sehun dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.  
Ia ingin menghilangkan Luhan sekali lagi di balik pintu jika tak ada kaki mungil dengan botsnya menghalangi niatan Sehun untuk menutup pintu.

"Ah.. Aku tau sekarang~ kau menyukai ku ya~" Goda Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya seduktif, sekilas terlihat samar rona berwarna merah di pipi Luhan. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai lalu menarik pelan tangan Luhan yang masih mematung itu memasuki apartement Sehun kemudian menguncinya.

"Hei,kenapa diam?"

Pemuda albino dengan sejuta pesona itu membelai pipi putih bak porselen itu lembut. Seakan raganya kembali pada tubuhnya, Luhan buru-buru menampik tangan Sehun bersiap melangkah menjauh mencari jalan keluar. Yeah~

SRET

BRUGH

Punggung itu terasa perih saat berbenturan dengan benda keras semacam dinding dingin di apartement tersebut. 'Kena kau rusa kecil' batin Sehun tertawa.

"Ap- hmmmffttpp..."  
Sehun seakan tak tahan dengan bibir menggoda Luhan. Dengan gerakan kilat Ia menyatukan kedua belah bibinya hingga membuat dada Luhan terasa menyesakkan dan meledakkan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Sehun seakan menikmati bibir semanis cherry tersebut. Ia melumat bibir atas serta bawah milik Luhan dan menyusuri rahang pria cantik itu.

Luhan tanpa sadar melenguh nikmat ketika dengan berani tangan Sehun masuk kebagian terdalamnya,mengocok miliknya. Oh Shit!

Luhan tersadar akan tingkah memalukannya dengan sekuat tenaga,Ia mendorong Oh Sehun menjauh kemudian terenggah merosot kebawah.

T-B-C

Hai... Hai... Haiii...  
Hanna bawa lanjutan! Kkkk Ini telat,iyah memang seharusnya kemaren sabtu hanna upload tapi ternyata bnyak kerjaan yg mesti di lakuin dan hari ini baru ada waktu luang buat santai.

Gimana ma chap ini? Ngebosenin kah? Absurd kah? Hanna tau ini jelek -a ff lama juga #pletak Gak memuaskan :'(

Tapi Hanna sangat terharu dengan kalian yg coment,fav,follow dll Hanna senang dengan respon kalian #kecupsatu2 kekekeee

BIG THANKS:  
Egatoti | Uchiharuno Rozu | sehunhan | Younlaycious88 | sukhyu | Erliya | Guest1 | Guest2 | missDRA | Amelia68hzt | Princedeer evil | mr albino | Guest3 |

Ada yang gak kesebut silahkan PM! Kkk Maaf hanna gak balas review kalian,tapi semua dah hanna baca kok dan Hanna makin semangat buat lanjutin kkkk

Oy,'Amelia' Ini Pin BBM Hanna 7D2E4942

Jadiii...

REVIEW? 


End file.
